


all you find is yours to keep

by intrinsicshrines (blowthepiri)



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Lee Yubin | Dami, Edgeplay, F/F, Gentle Dom Kim Minji | JiU, Top Kim Minji | JiU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowthepiri/pseuds/intrinsicshrines
Summary: It's been a while since Yubin has come to her.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Yubin | Dami, mention of Lee Yubin | Dami/Kim Bora | SuA
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	all you find is yours to keep

**Author's Note:**

> this is in the same universe as my **[yura series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147781)** so if you'd like to check it out, you can, but it's not necessary for This Fic. :)

Yubin is a good roommate. She's clean, she's quiet and she's considerate. Sometimes she's cuddly, which Minji loves because it's rare for her to be able to baby her.

Siyeon is in the living room with Bora that night, watching some movie that Minji can't remember the name of. Yubin and Minji are on Yubin’s single bed, first just listening to music and talking and then—

She doesn't know who initiated the kiss, it could have been her. It was probably her, but the way that Yubin is responding to her makes her forget to care. 

* * *

Before then, Minji had never put much thought into how Yubin is in bed. Sure, she’s idly had the idea that Yubin was dominant, and maybe she is, but what she seemed to crave from Minji was release. To feel out of control, and to give it to someone else.

And if Yubin keeps coming to Minji, who’s Minji to deny her?

(It goes from a twice a week thing to a once a week thing to a once a month thing until it happens very rarely. Minji still enjoys it, no matter how infrequent the visits get.) 

* * *

“Are you busy?”

It’s been a while since Yubin has found her way into their once-shared bedroom. It's been a while since Yubin has come to her.

“No,” Minji responds. 

Yubin looks down, her hands knotting in front of her. Minji takes that as a silent cue. 

“Do you need me, sweetheart?” Minji whispers, kindly, walking close to Yubin so she can press her against the door. Yubin goes willingly, allowing herself to be trapped between the door and Minji’s body. She nods. Minji leans in, her lips drifting softly over the skin of Yubin's cheek. 

Minji kisses her softly, her hand moving to cup under Yubin’s jaw. 

Yubin doesn't like to be roughed up, she knows, she's not a fan of pain, and that's not what Minji is into (she knows that's what Yubin is into, though, that's _her_ domination style. She’s heard as much from Bora). 

Undressing Yubin is always something Minji enjoys to do, especially because of Yubin’s shyness. She doesn't allow people to freely see her body and the trust that Yubin puts in her is heady and turns Minji on more than the sex ever will.

Minji slowly takes off her clothes, as well, loving the way Yubin’s gaze darkens as she watches her.

“Come here, baby,” Minji coos, holding out her hand. Yubin takes hold of it like it's a lifeline and Minji brings them to Yubin’s old single bed. It's not used often, because to Minji, it's here for Yubin should she need it. 

Yubin’s body is full of harsh, beautiful angles, bones jutting out beneath soft, unmarked skin, and she's _sensitive_ like this. It’s delicious.

Minji kisses down, down until her tongue circles Yubin’s nipple. Yubin doesn't make a sound, she seldom does (unless Minji actively tries to get them out of her, which seems like a pretty good idea right now.) Yubin’s back arches when Minji’s mouth wraps around the nipple, sucking softly for a moment before switching breasts, alternating back and forth until Yubin’s control starts to crack and her hips start to twitch below Minji. 

She brings her hand down between Yubin’s spread thighs, dipping inside just to see and—

Yubin is soaked, so much so that even her thighs are slick with it. It makes Minji delirious, knowing that she's able to get Yubin this wet this quickly, or maybe Yubin was wet before they even began.

Minji uses a light touch when she presses down on Yubin’s clit, watching as Yubin’s face turns crimson and her teeth sink down into her bottom lip. Her hips are moving relentlessly against Minji’s hand.

Yubin makes a frustrated sound when Minji keeps up with this for what feels like hours. 

“What?” Minji asks, innocently.

Yubin’s eyes are half closed, and she looks beautiful like this. 

“Minji,” she mutters. 

“Hmm?” Minji presses a little harsher, but not by much, a feeling she's sure feels fleeting to Yubin. 

Yubin whines. “Minji,” she says again, her head tilting back. 

Minji doesn't respond, instead presses her lips against Yubin’s collarbones and peppers kisses there. Her touch is still light, despite Minji wanting nothing more than to make Yubin shatter beneath her, but Minji needs to hear Yubin ask. Beg. 

“Minji, _please_ ,” Yubin gasps. 

“Please what, baby?” 

Yubin huffs. “Touch me.”

“I am touching you,” she says, smiling into Yubin’s skin. 

She dips a finger just a little lower, pressing just the tip of one inside of Yubin before withdrawing it, eliciting another whine from her. Minji knows Yubin has an issue with pride, and with asking for things to be given to her, so naturally, Minji makes her do just that.

“Minji, Minji, please,” Yubin mumbles. Minji doesn’t let up on her teasing. “Please fuck me.”

Minji smiles, soft, as she pushes a finger, then two, into Yubin. “Do you want to come quickly?” 

Yubin shakes her head. “No.” Good. 

“You’ll tell me when you’re close?” Minji asks, though she has no doubt that she will because Yubin likes to be good. Which works out for Minji, because Minji doesn’t like to punish. 

“Yes,” Yubin responds, voice breathy, as Minji curls her fingers. 

It’s quick work, Minji can feel Yubin tightening around her fingers just a few minutes later, and Yubin gasps out, “close!” which is Minji’s cue to pull out. 

Yubin’s hips twitch in response to being left empty and unsatisfied, and she covers her face with her arms. Her breath is ragged.

“Let me see you,” Minji requests in a whisper and slowly, but surely, Yubin lowers her arms. Minji reaches up to brush the hair out of Yubin’s face. “There you are.” 

Yubin’s cheeks are pink, and Minji leans up to kiss her until Yubin lets her know that she’s ready to go again. This time, Minji pushes 3 fingers inside her to the knuckle and moves them slow and deep, which has Yubin’s thighs shaking and her fingers gripping tight onto Minji’s shoulder. It feels nice. She sees the appeal, now. 

“Close, I’m close,” Yubin manages out as she arches up and as Minji pulls her fingers out, Yubin sags down into the bed. 

Only two in and there’s already a thin sheen of sweat covering her chest.

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Minji coos. “A few more times, okay?” 

Yubin nods, swallowing thickly. 

Minji goes again, three fingers deep, heavy pressure, until Yubin yells, “close!” 

And repeat, and again, and—

“I can’t do it anymore,” Yubin says, voice raspy. She’s shaking. “Please, Minji, I can’t. I can’t.” 

Five. They’re at five. 

Her hair is sweat-matted onto her face and neck now, and her eyes are almost colourless. Her skin is a beautiful shade of red, and Yubin looks so wonderful and needy, and Minji _almost_ cracks. 

She prefers even numbers. 

“One more time.” Yubin looks like she wants to protest before Minji promises, “just one more time. And then I’ll let you come.” 

Yubin takes a deep breath and nods, spreading her thighs wide. Minji leans up to kiss her once before pressing her fingers in, and she’s _so wet_ and so tight, and she’s making these little mewling noises that make heat pool in Minji’s belly. 

“Close,” Yubin mutters. Minji doesn’t let out. “Close, Minji, please!” Minji counts to three, watching as Yubin screws her eyes shut, and she pulls out. Yubin visibly deflates, her teeth biting harshly into her bottom lip.

“Good girl,” Minji whispers. “You did so well. You’re always so good for me.”

Yubin nods, but Minji is pretty sure she’s not really listening. Minji knows what she wants, and she’s going to make it good for her. 

“Hold tight,” Minji says, kissing Yubin on the thigh, before sliding her fingers up to Yubin’s clit and pressing down.

The responding moan is delicious and Yubin’s hips shoot up. She plays with her clit for a few moments before she pushes two fingers into her once more. This time, she goes for broke, crooking her fingers up and fucking her harshly, the way Yubin likes. 

(Minji’s own fingers find their way into her shorts and panties, rubbing herself to orgasm just before Yubin comes, because she’s close as it is.)

Yubin doesn’t warn her when she comes, and she doesn’t have to, because Minji can feel it. The way her thighs tremble, and her voice goes up a couple of octaves, and she tightens around Minji’s fingers. She thinks Yubin is at her most beautiful when she comes. 

Minji works Yubin through it until she starts to shy away from the contact. When Minji moves up the bed to spoon herself against Yubin, her knee lands in a puddle below Yubin’s lower body. That’s… well, it’s hot. 

“What about you?” Yubin asks. 

“I may have made myself come just now,” Minji responds. “I couldn’t wait.” 

Yubin smiles, a little cocky and a lot sleepy. 

“What brought this on?” Minji asks as she presses herself against Yubin. 

“Bora’s a handful, you know?” 

Minji looks down at Yubin, who isn’t looking at her. 

“You have feelings for her?” 

Yubin doesn’t respond for a little and Minji doesn’t think she will until finally, “yeah.” 

Minji doesn’t know what to say except, “she feels the same.” 

Yubin’s lips quirk up the slightest bit. 

“She also says you’re very mean.” 

Yubin laughs. “She likes it.” 

“What if I was mean to you?” 

“I’m not into it.” 

Minji nuzzles her nose into Yubin’s neck. “I know.” 

“Thank you for this, by the way.” Yubin grabs Minji’s arm and wraps it around her own front, holding onto it like a koala. 

“Any time you need it,” Minji reminds her. “You know that.” 

Yubin’s silent for a moment, before, “if I asked… would you join Bora and I?”

And it’s not like Minji _hasn’t_ thought about it, so she says, “yeah.” 

Yubin doesn’t respond. She doesn't have to.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/blowthepiris)   
>  [come talk to me about my writing here!](https://curiouscat.qa/blowthepiri)


End file.
